Adam And Eve
by Duochanfan
Summary: Harry and Hermione are up late having one of their famed discussions, this time its the story of Adam and Eve and the temptation of a slipery snake. No Slash, No Mpreg, No relationships except friendship.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am just playing with them for a little while.**

**This has no slash, or anything like that, the only thing here is friendship between Harry and Hermione.**

**

* * *

**

**Adam and Eve**

Harry and Hermione were once again sitting in the common room of Gryffindor Tower. The two usually sat in their for a late night discussion about the Wizarding World and the Muggle World. Ron had already gone to bed, as it was almost two in the morning, Harry and Hermione had stayed up doing some revising, as both were in potions, Ron had stopped, only gaining half a N.E.W.T, as he only did the one year after O.W.L level.

"Did you even read the Bible?" Hermione asked out of the blue, during one such discussion.

"I was made to read it by the Dursley's, I was only small though, about six, maybe seven." Harry answered.

"So you remember the story about Adam and Eve?" she asked as she curled up on the large and overstuffed armchair next to the fire.

Harry puzzled as he looked at her from where he lay on the couch, head propped by a deep red cushion, "Yeah I do, Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden. The snake and the temptation of the Forbidden Fruit, that story?"

Hermione smiled, "Yep, that's the one. You know the snake and how it tempted them and seduced them to eat the fruit."

"Yeah, Hermione has this got a point to it?" he asked a crooked confused smile on his face.

Hermione snorted and scowled a little at the look she was getting, "of course there is, let me explain it, so have a little patience. What I was going to say is, how do Adam and Eve understand the snake."

Harry's eyes widened a little as he looked up at the ceiling to think, "You know, I never really thought about it."

"You see, there, something to think about, something on the discussion table. I was think that maybe Adam and Eve were Beast Speaker, though I think there are none in the Wizarding World now." She started off.

"Maybe, but as you said they are none existent. I am thinking, after a little thought, that maybe they were Parseltongue's. I don't think the Bible mentions if they were about to talk to any other animals. So I don't think so on the Beast Speaker theory." Harry argued as he looked at Hermione, after staring at the ceiling gathering his thoughts and arguments.

"That is true, but if they were then wouldn't we all be Parseltongue's?" she questioned.

"Maybe it was a dominant gene that carried it, and on the recessive gene it is there. You know like where Brown Eyes are dominant and Blue Eyes are recessive." Harry said, trying to explain what he was on about, he only knew a few of the basics of DNA, and that was it, he didn't have a proper Muggle Education.

Hermione laughed a little, thankful that her mother insisted that she took summer classes in Muggle subjects, "Yes Harry, I know what you mean."

"Well could that be the case?" Harry asked, hoping to get an answer.

"Yes it could be a dominant gene carrying it, a recessive gene carrying nothing. So any children, three quarters would be Parseltongue and the other quarter not." Harry agreed, working things out in his mind.

"Though it could have begun as Beast Speaking, young know, think about it, evolution, over time the ability broke up into their separate categories, Parseltongue, Avavoice and Caninote."

"True, that could have happened." Hermione nodded after she thought about it for a good few minutes.

"I guess we will never really know for sure." Harry smiled.

She smiled back and agreed, "your right we will never know, and anyway I think it is time for bed, we have lessons first thing in the morning."

"Yeah, the most dreaded lesson of them all, Potions, wonder what Snape will be saying about my next potion, or just me." He said rolling his eyes as they both got up.

"Night Harry, and try to behave in the next lesson, please, no smart remarks and you just may escape without a single remark, though I suppose that is too much to hope for." Hermione said as they both started towards the stairwells.

"I will be trying my best during the lesson, but I would say that it is a little impossible." Harry smiled.

"I know but I can hope for one night lesson without you wanting to hex him, can't I."

Harry laughed and replied, "You can dream."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and said "Good night Harry."

"Good night Hermione," he returned as he gave her a hug and then went their separate ways to their dorms for some sleep.

**The End

* * *

**

**This was something that I wondered about, and I hope that I have not offended anyone with this little one shot.**

**Hope you have enjoyed, read and review.**


End file.
